


After Hours

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor presses the palm of his hand over Oliver's mouth because if they're discovered in here, they're fucked, and not in the satisfying, brain-melting-orgasm sort of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story - I don't even remotely ship Connor/Oliver, but was given the prompt “I can’t believe you talked me into this.” in the drabble meme on LiveJournal. So, of course, I resorted to what has to be the oldest trope in fanfiction, LOL!

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Oliver whispers. His breath is a warm caress against Connor's cheek. 

The footsteps outside the door get louder, closer. Connor presses the palm of his hand over Oliver's mouth because if they're discovered in here, they're fucked, and not in the satisfying, brain-melting-orgasm sort of way. They're in an office building they should have no access to, after hours, hiding in a supply closet. There's no easy way to explain this. Unless —

Connor takes his hand off Oliver's mouth and replaces it with his lips, swallowing the sound of surprise-slash-protest in a kiss while he starts undoing Oliver's shirt. The tiny buttons keep slipping through his fingers and the darkness and lack of maneuvering space don't help matters, but it's hardly the first time he's undressed someone in a dimly lit closet. All those years at boarding school had to have been good for _something_.

Oliver turns his head aside and tries to push away, but there's just no room for him to go. Even in the dark, it's hard to miss the anger in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

His voice is entirely too loud. Then again, it doesn't matter. It was only a matter of time before the night guard checks the room anyway. 

Connor flashes a wicked smile. "Just trust me, okay?" 

He takes Oliver's lack of resistance when he moves in again to steal another kiss for agreement or, at the very least, resignation. _Let's give the guard a good show, then_ , he thinks, and proceeds to do just that. No one can say he's not committed to getting Annalise the information she needs. If he's enjoying himself a little too much while doing so, well, no one has to know.

End


End file.
